Mary-Ann
by Le Poussin Fou
Summary: Des vacances, un avion, une rencontre… "Ca va Steve ?"  " Ma sœur vient de m'envoyer un faire-part de mariage !"
1. Chapter 1

**Avant – propos**

Cette histoire fait parti de ce que je nomme les « défis *ons »

Le but écrire uniquement en drabble avec une latitude de plus ou moins 10 mots.

C'est une fic à OC et une romance femme/femme, donc les homophobes vous pouvez passer votre chemin !

L'histoire commence un peu avant 2.19

Je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette histoire, rien de m'appartient et bla et bla et bla !

Bonne lecture !


	2. Chapter 2: Miroir

_**Chapitre 1 : Le miroir**_

Trop grande, trop maigre. La peau jaunâtre, tirée, les yeux enfoncées, des cernes immenses et noires, les cheveux ternes, sec et cassants. Elle ressemblait à un putain de camé en manque. Sauf qu'elle n'avait même pas l'excuse de la drogue pour avoir cette mine de cadavre pas frais.

Le boulot. Trop de boulot. Usée, lassée, fatiguée de tout… Elle avait des nuits de moins de 5 heures depuis trop longtemps. Sans déconner, à 26 ans elle en paraissait 50 !

Mouai…, elle allait accepter les congés que son patron lui proposait depuis… très longtemps.

Ah, le soleil de la Réunion… ou Hawaii peut-être...


	3. Chapter 3: Avion

_**Chapitre 2 : L'avion**_

Elle n'aimais pas l'avion. Trop de bruit, trop de gens. Non elle n'était ni claustrophobe, ni agoraphobe, juste pas très à l'aise dans les endroits clos et peuplés. Et en plus elle se retrouvait enfermée dans une boite de conserve volante !

Mais 18 heures de vol assise dans un siège, ça commençait à faire beaucoup… Heureusement que les hôtesses étaient mignonnes. Surtout la petite blonde menue. Quoique sa collègue brune était pas mal non plus…

Elle commanda un café, puis un deuxième et un troisième. 18 h c'est long. Et puis la petite blonde était assignée à sa rangée !


	4. Chapter 4: Numéro

_**Chapitre 3 : Le numéro**_

C'est au radar qu'elle récupéra ses bagages et partie vers son hôtel. Elle en était à 25 h sans sommeil et ses cinq cafés ne la maintenaient malheureusement plus debout.

Elle était enfin sortie ce cette fu*king boite de conserve ! Et le soleil radieux de l'île l'avait accueilli !

Finalement le rapport positif/négatif penchait en faveur du premier… surtout en considérant qu'elle avait réussi à glisser son numéro dans la poche de la petite blonde ! Au prix d'un café renversé sur sa chemise… Bah ! Pas grave. Le jeu en valait la chandelle ! Et en attendant dodo !


	5. Chapter 5: Vadrouille

_**Chapitre 4 : Vadrouille**_

La plage, le soleil, l'océan. Et le sable. Un peu trop de sable. Mais bon, voir les pignoufs se ramasser quand ils prenaient mal une vague était plaisant. C'était le genre de petites joies qui remontaient son moral et la regonflait à bloc pour la journée.

Elle vadrouillait pas mal depuis son arrivée. Elle avait découvert des coins formidables et des gens tout aussi géniaux. Le marchant de crevette sur la plage… La bouffe était pas chère et juste… trop bonne !

Elle griffonna sur le prospectus. Demain elle partait faire une excursion en plongée au large de l'Île !


	6. Chapter 6: Mary-Ann

_**Chapitre 5 : Mary-Ann**_

Sept jours sous le soleil, à se promener en short et en débardeur et sept nuits complètes. Ça lui faisait un bien fou ! Elle était toujours trop grande et trop maigre mais elle n'avait plus le teint trop blanc des cadavres. Elle commençait même à bronzer !

Elle était plus détendue et plus souriante. Pouvoir faire une pause et oublier le boulot, c'était génial ! Le fait que l'hôtesse mignonne l'ai recontactée aidait pas mal.

Leurs échanges par SMS étaient très fournis et la faisait rire. L'humour noir et le franc parlé de son correspondante étaient rafraîchissant. Mary-Ann… Joli nom pour une jolie personne...


	7. Chapter 7: Le copain

Chapitre 6 : Le copain

**Elle avait croisé un ancien copain de fac. Ils s'étaient connus au Club d'Escrime. Ils avaient rapidement sympathisé malgré le fait qu'elle soit au MIT et que lui étudie le droit. A vrai dire ils s'étaient perdus de vue lorsqu'elle était partie en Europe.**

**Se revoir 10 ans après à Hawaii était une vrai surprise. Il l'avait invitée au restaurant. Chic le restaurant, pas le bouiboui en bord de plage.**

**\- ****Tu vis à Hawaii maintenant ?**

**\- ****Non, je suis juste en vacances ! Et toi Adam ?**

**\- ****Je suis revenu pour des affaires familiales…**


	8. Chapter 8: Affaires familiales

_**Chapitre 7 : Affaires familiales**_

**_Affaires familiale_****_s_****_._**** Elle aussi était venue pour la famille. Venir ici était l'occasion de passer dire bonjour à sa connasse de demie-sœur et à son adorable puce !**

**Pas sûr que Rachel soit ravie de la revoir… Elles s'étaient quand même quittées en se jetant des objets et beaucoup d'insultes à la tête…**

**Tans pis. Sa décision était prise, demain elle irai rendre visite à la famille Edward ! Son adorable nièce lui manquait. Grace devait avoir bien grandis depuis les dernières photos de Elisabeth. **

**Heureusement que sa belle-mère la tenait au courant, sinon elle ne saurait même pas que Rachel s'était remariée !**


	9. Chapter 9: Enfance 1

_**Chapitre 9 : Enfance 1**_

Elle ne considérait pas avoir eu une enfance malheureuse… Rose Delacourt, sa mère avait été très gentille mais un peu débordée par les événements. En même temps élever seule une enfant surdouée et hyperactive, ce n'était pas facile…

Le problème avait été le remariage de Rose. Elle était devenue gênante dans le nouveau bonheur de sa mère. Du coup celle-ci l'avait envoyée à son père. Richard Ambrose.

Sauf que Monsieur Ambrose était un respectable père de famille marié depuis 15 ans ! Sachant qu'elle n'avait que 10 ans au moments des faits, elle avait rapidement comprit qu'elle était le fruit d'un adultère...


	10. Chapter 10: Enfance 2

_**Chapitre 10 : Enfance 2**_

C'était Elisabeth Ambrose qui avait forcé son indigne époux à assumer ses bêtises. Et c'est comme ça qu'elle avait été expédiée en Angleterre dans la ville de Plymouth. Avec son arrivée, le couple Ambrose qui battait déjà de l'aile avait explosé. Les parents n'avaient pas divorcés à cause des enfants mais faisait chambre à part et s'ignoraient. Enfin Madame ignorait Monsieur.

Et malgré le fait qu'elle ai foutu son mariage en l'air, Elisabeth était très gentille avec elle. Par contre les deux enfants lui en voulaient. Surtout l'aînée, surtout Rachel…

Oui, dire qu'elle et Rachel ne s'étaient jamais bien entendues n'était pas un euphémisme...


	11. Chapter 11: Restaurant

Chapitre 11 : Restaurant

**Au final, elle n'avait pas vu Rachel, mais Daniel, son ex-beau-frère et Grace. Elle avait pu ainsi faire connaissance de sa nièce autrement qu'à travers des photos en papier glacé.**

**Et ce soir elle avait Rendez-vous avec Mary-Ann. Celle-ci avait atterri dans la journée, était passé faire un coucou à son frère et la rejoindrait au resto à 20 h.**

**Elle avait ****réservé**** une table « Au Marais », un restaurant g****_ay-friendly._**** Deux femmes ensembles n'y attireraient pas trop l'attention.**

**\- Enchantée de vous rencontrer pour de vrai Mademoiselle.**

**\- Moi de même Andréa.**

**La soirée ne s'annonçait pas mauvaise...**


	12. Chapter 12: Promotion

**_Chapitre 12 : _****_Promotion_**

**Son patron l'avait envoyée superviser le développent de la nouvelle branche de l'entreprise. C'est comme ca qu'elle déménagea de Washington à Los Angeles. **

**Mary avait été ravie de l'apprendre car c'était là qu'elle résidait. La blonde pensait de plus en plus à quitter son boulot d'hôtesse de l'air.**

**Cela faisait déjà trois mois qu'elles se connaissaient, qu'elles discutaient pas SMS ou Skype à défaut de parler en vrai. Elles s'entendaient très bien et Andréa n'était pas contre pousser un peu plus leur relation. Et d'après son SMS enthousiaste, Mary ne semblait pas contre.**


	13. Chapter 13: Bilan

_**Chapitre 13 : **__**Bilan**_

**Elle était bien, ****tranquille,**** heureuse. ****Elle n'était plus bouffée par son travail.**** Et ca elle le devait à la petite personne qui dormait blottie contre elle.**

**Mary et elle étaient aussi différentes que le jours et la nuit. Mary était petite et blonde, toujours en mouvement, joyeuse et bavarde comme une pie. Elle, elle était grande et brune, calme et taciturne. **

**Et pourtant elle s'entendaient très bien. Vraiment très bien. Sa grand-mère disait qu'elles étaient complémentaires.**

**Elles s'étaient mises en couple peu après son déménagement à Los Angeles et vivaient ensembles, dans l'appartement d'Andréa qui était le plus grand, depuis quelques semaines.**


	14. Chapter 14: Vie de couple

_**Chapitre 14 :Vie de couple**_

Vivre à deux leur avait fait un sacré changement. Que se soit Mary ou Andréa, elles avait toutes deux vécues seules pendant un long moment. Elles avaient chacune leurs habitudes et leurs manies. Il avait fallut faire des concessions, des compromis, accepter que des choses changent.

Mary était tête en l'air et avait tendance à oublier des choses mais elle était également une maniaque du rangement tandis qu'Andréa qui se souvenait toujours de tout et qui savait garder la tête froide, préférait le bordel organisé.

Mais après plusieurs jours de négociations et deux, trois disputes suivies de réconciliations sur l'oreiller, elles avaient trouvé un équilibre.


	15. Chapter 15: Craquer

_**Chapitre 15 :**_**_**Craquer**_**

Elle avait craquée. Après 12 ans dans la même boite, elle avait claqué la porte. Ses collègues étaient des abrutis racistes et homophobes. Elle en avait rapidement eut marre. Son administration avait beau avoir virer les gênants, elle était quand même partie.

Elle avait envoyé chier ses patrons, avait rompu son contrat avec l'Armée et avait tout envoyé balader ! Merde !

Un copain d'enfance, un français à la langue bien pendue, voulait ouvrir son entreprise et il lui avait proposé un partenariat. Mais Corentin vivait à Honolulu…

Elle en avait discuté avec Mary. Le déménagement pour Hawaii se fera le mois prochain.


	16. Chapter 16: Message

Coucou les gens !

Je suis contente, j'explose le compteur de views, mais malheureusement je n'ai pas un seul commentaire…

Se serai sympa de prendre 2 min pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, les points à améliorer etc.

Ça vous prends pas longtemps et moi ça me fais plaisir et ça m'aide à m'améliorer…


	17. Chapter 17: Morty

_**Chapitre 1**__**7**__** :**_**__****_**Morty**_**

**Vivre à deux sur deux villes distantes de plus de 4000 km, ce n'était pas facile. Mais entre elle qui allait assez souvent à Los ****Angeles**** et Mary qui venait régulièrement à Hawaii, elles s'en sortaient.**

**D'ailleurs, Mary venait aujourd'hui sur ****l'Ile.**** Elle avait obtenue un job d'aide-soignante pour petits vieux. Et son patient actuel voulait visiter ****H****awaii. ****Du coup Morty avait payé le voyage pour lui et pour sa papysitter.**

**Pour aider Mary et pour remercier Morty de lui permettre de voir sa compagne, elle avait préparer une liste des choses à faire sur l'Archipel, en ****vérifiant**** bien que c'était accessible aux fauteuils roulants.**


	18. Chapter 18 : Cimetière

_**Chapitre 1**__**8**__** : Cimetière**_

Quand Morty l'avait appelé, elle s'était immédiatement arrangée avec Corentin et avait rejoint Mary et son patient au cimetière. Mary allait vraiment mal. Son frère venait de lui avouer que leur mère était vivante.

Mary ne savait pas quoi faire, elle en voulait tellement à sa mère… Andréa la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter, mais ce fut finalement Morty qui trouva les bons mots. Et qui encouragea Mary à donner une seconde chance à Doris.

\- Nous pouvons aller manger un bout avec Morty, le temps que tu ailles voir sa mère.

\- Ca me semble très bien ! Va la voir Mary !


	19. Chapter 19 : Discution

**_Chapitre 1_****_9_****_ : _****_Discution_**

**Morty avait « donné » sa soirée à Mary. Du coup elles étaient allées en boite et avaient fini leur soirée dans l'appartement d'Andréa.**

**Elle s'était levée tôt et avait préparer le petit-déjeuner. Lorsque Mary se fut installer pour manger, elle ****commença**** la discution.**

**\- Tu en as parler à ta famill****e**** ?**

**\- De nous ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Non. J'ai peur de leurs réactions.**

**\- C'est ton frère. Et ta mère.**

**\- ****C'est un Seal. Et Doris m'a abandonnée.**

**\- Je comprends. J'ai eut le même problème. Mais Elisabeth m'a soutenue. Comme toujours… Mais tu devrais quand même leur dire.**

**\- Je le ferai… un jour.**


	20. Chapter 20 : Tribunal

_**Chapitre **__**20**__** : Tribunal**_

Elle s'était habillée de manière élégante et professionnelle. « La grande classe » selon les mots de Corentin. Ca l'avait fait rire.

Elle allait au tribunal. Daniel et Rachel se battaient pour la garde de Grace. Évidement elle n'allait pas louper une occasion de nuire à sa « chère » sœur ! Elle témoignerait en faveur de Daniel.

Lors de l'audience elle avait fait la rencontre du frère de Mary. Très impressionnant dans son uniforme.

\- Merci Andréa.

\- Mais de rien Daniel. Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Et puis si Garce reste à Hawaii, j'espère que tu me laisseras la voir un peu plus souvent.

\- Promis !


	21. Chapter 21: Méfiance

_**Chapitre 2**__**1**__** : **__**Méfiance**_

\- C'était qui Danno ? Demanda Steve en observant la femme brune en tailleur s'éloigner.

\- Andréa Delacourt. Mon ex-belle-sœur. La demie-sœur de Rachel.

\- Et elle témoigne pour toi ?

\- Elle et Rachel ne se supportent pas…

\- Elle est étrange.

\- Elle est française. Tout les français sont étranges… Ils bouffent des grenouilles et des escargots…

\- Mouais…

\- Aller, fais pas la tronche SuperSeal, son témoignage m'assure quasiment la garde de Grace !

Steve restait suspicieux. Il la sentait pas cette femme. Elle cachait un truc, c'était évident… Mais pourquoi Danno ne s'en rendait-il pas compte ?


	22. Chapter 22 : La famille

**Chapitre 2****2**** : La Famille**

**\- Mise à part les Ambrose, tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta famille.**

**\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ****ç****a Mary ?**

**\- S'il te ****plaît**** !**

**\- Ok. Il y a ma mère biologique, Rose, son époux Marc et leurs deux enfants Aline et Antoine. Je n'ai pas trop de rapport avec eux. Un appel pour le nouvel an et les anniversaires. Puis il y a Jeanne Delacourt, ma grand-mère qui a toujours veillé sur moi, même quand je suis partie en Angleterre.**

**\- On pourrait lui rendre visite.**

**\- Tu veux aller en France ? ****Un sourire n'est pas une réponse !**


	23. Chapter 23 : La France

_**Chapitre 2**__**3**__** : La France**_

Elles avaient décollés pour Paris quelques temps après. Corentin avait chargé Andréa d'aller voir plusieurs fournisseurs mais sinon, elles avaient deux semaines tranquilles.

Elles avaient visité la capitale pendant quatre jours puis elles étaient parties faire un tour de France en moto. Orléans, Tours, Nantes, La Rochelle, Bordeaux, Pau, Toulouse, Carcassonne, Nîmes, Marseille, Cannes Nice, Gap puis Valence, Lyon, Chamonix, Dijon, Strasbourg, Verdun, Reims et retour à Paris.

Mary achetait une carte postale à chaque étape. A la fin elle les mis toutes dans une grande enveloppe destinée à Déborah McGarrett.

Andréa, elle, s'occupait de prendre des photos. Elle en ferait un album souvenir...


	24. Chapter 24 : Jeanne

_**Chapitre 2**__**4**__** : Jeanne**_

Durant leur périple elles s'étaient arrêtées dans la petite ville de Biscarosse, là où vivait Jeanne Delacourt.

La vieille femme avait été ravie de revoir sa petite fille et de découvrir sa compagne. Jeanne se tamponnais les rotules avec une passoire à pâte que sa petite chérie joue dans son propre camps. Elle voulait juste le bonheur d'Andréa.

Entre Mary qui parlait trois mots de français et Jeanne pour qui l'anglais était du chinois, Andréa avait été témoin de dialogues assez surréalistes. Mais sa grand-mère et Mary s'appréciaient et c'était le principal.

Jeanne avait même parlé de venir un jour les voir à Hawaii !


	25. Chapter 25 : Métiers

**C****hapitre 2****5**** : Métier****s**

**Mary-Ann avait encore changé de métier. Depuis qu'elle la connaissait, c'était déjà le troisième. Mais cette fois, la blondinette avait un projet.**

**Elle s'était faite engagée comme vendeuse dans une boutique de vêtements de Honolulu et le soir elle allait prendre des cours de français et de gestion à la fac.**

**Le français, c'était pour pouvoir communiquer avec Jeanne et la gestion pour son projet. Celui-ci était secret et même Andréa ne savait pas ce que c'était. Mais elle soutenait Mary dans sa démarche. Elles avaient pris l'habitude de parler en français chez elles, ce qui avait créer de nombreux fou-rires !**


	26. Chapter 26 : Joan

_**Chapitre 2**__**6**__** : Joan**_

Elles étaient en couple depuis plus d'un an et ne comptaient pas se séparer. Elles avaient plusieurs fois parlé d'avoir des enfants, par une insémination artificielle ou par l'adoption. Mary avait déjà déposé un dossier d'adoption avant de rencontrer Andréa. Or son dossier venait d'etre accepté.

Elles allaient avoir une petite fille ! Elles avaient discuté du prénom et finalement Mary avait proposé Joan. Jeanne avait pleuré de joie lorsqu'elles lui avait dit.

Elles étaient en route pour la ville de Arlington en Virginie, à coté de Washington DC. Une amie d'Andréa avait accepté de leur servir de chauffeur sur place.

Et elles trépignaient d'impatience.


	27. Chapter 27 : Vidéo

_**Chapitre 27 : Vidéo**_

Leur petite fille était magnifique. Et adorable. Même si elle ne faisait pas ses nuits.

Malheureusement, Abby avait eut besoin d'Andréa pour son boulot. Après tout, la brune était la meilleure dans son domaine !

Donc Mary était repartie seule pour Hawaii en assurant Andréa que tout irait bien. Un coup de téléphone l'avait détrompée. Elle était à l'hôpital à cause d'une stupide indigestion. Mais Joan était en sécurité avec son oncle Steve.

Mary envoya une vidéo à Andréa pour se faire pardonner de la peur qu'elle lui avait faite. Abby et Andréa s'était bien marrées devant la tête du Seal découvrant le couffin sur son perron.


	28. Chapter 28 : Secret

**_**Chapitre 2**_****_**8 **_****_**: **_****_**Secret**_**

Joan était entrée dans leur vie depuis quasiment une saison. Et Mary n'avait toujours rien dit à sa famille, sa tante mise à part. Andréa avait un peu râlé devant ce constat mais rien fait de plus. Surtout que dans l'histoire Deborah McGarrett soutenait sa nièce de garder le silence. Les affaires de la famille McGarrett étaient toujours compliquées. Famille de barge.

De son coté à elle, tous le monde connaissait ses préférences. Et ils savaient qu'elle était en couple. Mais pas avec qui… Ok, ce n'était guère mieux.

Lorsqu'elle avait parlé de la situation à Corentin, il s'était foutu d'elle. Ami indigne.


	29. Chapter 29 : Demande

_**Chapitre 29 : Demande**_

Elle avait laissé Joan à la garde de Corentin et avait emmené Mary-An en pique-nique. Elles avaient rejoins un petit étang d'eau turquoise dans lequel coulait une cascade. Andréa avait observé sa compagne faire quelques pas dans l'eau claire.

Elle avait alors sortit l'étui de sa poche.

\- Mary-Ann McGarrett me ferais tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

Mary lui avait sauté dans les bras en criant « oui ! ». Elle ne s'y attendait pas et, déséquilibrée, elle avait basculé à l'eau avec sa blondinette favorite. Heureusement que la bague était restée sagement dans l'écrin.

Au moins elles s'en souviendraient longtemps de la demande en mariage !


	30. Chapter 30 : Deborath

_**Chapitre 30 : Deborah**_

La tante et mère adoptive de Mary était venue sur l'Ile. Cala avait été l'occasion pour Andréa de faire sa connaissance.

Deborah était une femme charmante et très agréable. Elle lui avait fait pensé à sa grand-mère Jeanne. Les deux femmes se seraient entendues à merveille.

Malheureusement, la tante de Mary était venue pour lui annoncer à elle et son frère qu'elle était atteinte d'un cancer. Et qu'elle était condamnée à plus ou moins longue échéance.

Du coup Andréa avait poussé Mary à passer Thanksgiving avec sa famille. Elle, en bonne française, s'en moquait complètement. Et puis Corentin faisait soirée pop-corn et films !


	31. Chapter 31 : Robes

**_**C**_****_**hapitre 3**_****_**1**_****_** : **_****_**Robes**_**

Les préparatifs de mariages étaient une véritable plaie. Ca la saoulait vraiment. Heureusement que Mary s'éclatait à tout préparer. Les fleurs, les décorations, la couleurs des cartons d'invitations, elle s'occupait de tout.

Puis il y avait eut le choix des robes. Cela avait amené une longue réflexion. Puis finalement Andréa avait eut le mot de la fin.

\- Mary, c'est notre mariage, on fait comme on veut et on emmerde les conventions !

Du coup La blonde avait choisis une grande robe de mariée blanche « traditionnelle » tandis que la brune avait flashée sur une robe bustier d'un profond rouge pourpre.


	32. Chapter 32 : Invitations Delacourt

**Chapitre 3****2**** : Invitations Delacourt**

Le second casse-tête avait été les invités. Andréa avait envoyé des cartons d'invitations à toute sa famille sauf Rachel, fallait pas pousser non plus. Elle savait très bien que seules Elysabeth et Jeanne viendraient mais ca faisait partie des politesses élémentaires.

Puis elle en avait envoyé à ses amis. Abby, Adam et l'équipe du boulot avait immédiatement confirmé leurs venues. Les copains français ne pouvaient malheureusement pas venir.

Elle avait également envoyé un faire-part à Daniel et Grace.

Puis vinrent les témoins. Elle avait demandé à Corentin qui avait accepté avec joie. Ce n'était pas tout les jours que sa meilleure amie se mariait !


	33. Chapter 33 : Invitations McGarrett

_**Chapitre 3**__**3**__** : Invitation McGarrett**_

Mary, pour sa part avait assez peu d'invitation à envoyer. Il n'y avait que sa famille. Elle n'avait pas d'amis d'enfance et ses collègues étaient à peine des connaissances… Elle avait juste donné une invitation à Clint, son prof de français gay.

Elle envoya une invitations à sa tante et deux à Joe White. Ce dernier avait pour mission de faire passer le message à Doris s'il savait où elle était. Mary n'avait pas trop d'espoir et surtout pas trop envie de la voir.

Et pour couper court à tout commentaire de Steve, elle envoya les invitations pour Steve et ses collègues le plus tard possible.


	34. Chapter 34 : Surprise !

_**Chapitre 3**__**4**__** : Surprise !**_

\- Merde !

Le cri de McGarret fit sursauter ses équipiers.

\- Ca va Steve ?

\- Ma sœur vient de m'envoyer un faire-part de mariage !

\- Félicitation ! C'est pour quand ?

\- Demain…

Puis les membres du 5-0 s'aperçurent que leur chef était plus pale qu'un bout de craie.

\- Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

\- Non Danno… Non.

\- Mais ça fait plus d'un mois que j'ai reçu mon carton !

\- Adam aussi à son invitation depuis plusieurs semaines. Je pensais que tu était au courant Boss. Mais que tu ne voulais pas en parler...


	35. Chapter 35 : Invités

_**Chapitre 3**__**5**__** : Invités**_

Corentin faisait le pied de grue devant la mairie. Il avait été chargé de la réception des invités.

Les premiers arrivés avaient été l'équipe du boulot, le prof de français de Mary ainsi que Deborath, Joanne, Elysabeth et à la grande surprise d'Andréa, son demi-frère et sa famille.

Puis il avait eu Adam Nochimuri et sa petite amie, Daniel et sa fille, Chin Ho Kelly, Max Bergman et Kamékona.

Ensuite, il y avait eu les amis Washigtoniens d'Andréa. Là il avait eut une vraie surprise en découvrant une gothique surexcitée accompagnée d'un autre médecin légiste.

Il ne manquait que les McGarrett.


	36. Chapter 36 : Le mariage par Doris

_**Chapitre 36 : Le Mariage par Doris**_

Le mariage avait été… un CATASTROPHE.

Ca avait pourtant bien commencé. Puis d'un coup Doris McGarrett avait débarqué telle une furie et avait commencé à gueuler qu'elle allait annuler cette mascarade, qu'elle était contre et que Mary devait lui obéir car elle était sa mère.

Andréa avait été choqué par ses propos. C'était du foutage de gueule ! Deborah avait partagé son opinion car elle avait rappelé l'abandon de Doris et sa fausse mort.

Puis lorsque la futur belle-mère d'Andréa s'était approché en hurlant, la grande brune avait lâché son bouquet, descendu les marche de l'autel et avait collé un pain magistral à Doris !


	37. Chapter 37 : Le mariage par Steve

_**Chapitre 37 : Le Mariage par Steve.**_

Andréa avait cassé le nez de Doris. Steve s'était alors approché pour aider sa mère. Lui aussi était contre ce mariage, et contre le fait que sa sœur aime une femme. Il avait posé sa grosse paluche sur l'épaule d' Andréa mais n'avait rien pu faire d'autre.

Corentin lui avait écrasé son poing dans la tête et Abby lui avait balancé son sac dans le ventre.

C'est à ce moment là que Rachel entra dans la salle en faisant claquer les portes. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que la chaussure vernie de Mary lui arrivait dans la face.


	38. Chapter 38 : Le mariage par Adam

_**Chapitre 38 : Le Mariage par Adam.**_

Au début les invités n'avaient pas bougés, soit choqués par les événements soit pour ne pas avoir à prendre parti. Les membres du 5-0, notamment ne voulaient pas avoir à choisir entre leurs amis.

Sauf que Adam n'était pas du 5-0 et il avait des différents à régler avec Steve et Joe, pour son père. Il n'eut aucun remord à écraser son poing sur la joue de Joe lorsque celui-ci tenta d'aider Steve et Doris. Et puis ils n'avaient pas à ruiner le mariage de son amie !

A vrai dire avec l'arrivée de Rachel et le lancer de chaussure, une bataille générale avait éclaté.


	39. Chapter 39: Le mariage par Andréa

_**C**__**hapitre 3**__**9**__** : Le Mariage par Andréa.**_

Andréa qui s'était reculée lorsque Corentin et Abby s'étaient jetés sur Steve. Elle avait rejoins Mary-Ann sans lâcher des yeux son beau-frère. Elle n'avait pas vu Rachel entrer, ni le lancer de chaussure. En fait elle avait enregistré la présence de sa demie-sœur lorsque celle-ci s'était effondré.

Et, alors que son mariage virait au pugilat, elle avait vu les yeux de Mary s'emplirent de larmes. Elle l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

Finalement, alors que tous les invités se foutaient sur la gueule, elle avait quitté la mairie serrant la main de Mary et tenant de l'autre le couffin de Joan.


	40. Chapter 40 : Colère

_**Chapitre 40 : Colère**_

Andréa en voulait à la famille de Mary et s'en voulait pour ne pas avoir réussi à garder son calme. Elle était en colère et la tristesse de Mary ne faisait rien pour la calmer. En fait elle était folle furieuse.

Elle avait appelé un taxi et avait amené Mary à l'Aéroport. Là elle avait pris le premier vol en direction de l'Europe de l'Ouest.

Elles avaient fais sensation à l'Aéroport, deux femmes en tenue de mariées, l'une décoiffée et à la robe froissée, l'autre avec son maquillage qui coulait et une chaussure en moins et avec elles un bébé.


	41. Chapter 41 : Et après ?

_**Chapitre 4**__**1**__** : Et après ?**_

Elles avaient atterries à Madrid où Andréa avait appelé Charlotte, une amie d'enfance. La Française les avait récupérés à Lyon après leur second vol.

Charlotte avait été très surprise par leur tenues puis avait franchement rigolé quand elles lui avaient raconté. La Française les avaient hébergées et leur avait prêter des vêtements et un peu d'argent le temps qu'elles retombent sur leurs pattes.

Mary était partie faire des courses tandis qu'Andréa s'occupait du dossier « Hawaii ». Elles avaient décidé, sur un coup de tête mais ensembles, qu'elles resteraient en France un moment, le temps que les choses se tassent un peu.


	42. Chapter 42 : Dossier Hawaii

_**Chapitre 42 : Dossier Hawaii**_

Andréa appela Corentin. Celui-ci se répandis en excuses pour la scène du mariage avant de vouloir savoir où elles étaient parties. Il manqua de s'étouffer en apprenant ce qu'elles avaient fait.

Mais il comprenait. Ils s'organisèrent pour qu'Andréa puisse continuer son boulot même en étant à l'autre bout du globe. Puis elle le chargea de vider son appartement et de tout stocker dans un garde-meuble.

Elle appela ensuite son logeur pour lui dire qu'elle quittait la location, et elle finit par le patron de Mary, lui disant que celle-ci démissionnait et qu'il recevrait un mail de confirmation, voire un appel plus tard.


	43. Chapter 43 : Le 12 avril

_**Chapitre 4**__**3**__** : **__**Le 12 avril**_

Elles s'étaient trouvés un appartement T3 dans la banlieue lyonnaise, proche de chez Charlotte. Mary-Ann s'était dégottée un boulot dans un grand restaurant, où ses capacités en anglais avaient été très appréciées. Andréa avait fini de mettre en place la plate forme internet grâce à laquelle elle travaillait avec Corentin et l'équipe.

La vie avait reprit son cours. Et le 12 avril, elles étaient retournées à la mairie. Charlotte et Rémi, son époux étaient leurs témoins. Jeanne qui entre temps était revenue d'Hawaii avait été la seule invitée. Elles s'étaient mariées en jean et baskets et merde aux conventions !


	44. Chapter 44 : Cadeaux

_**Chapitre 44 : Cadeaux**_

Elles avaient reçut de nombreux cadeaux pour leur mariage. Elles les avait déballés ensembles, aidées par une Joan fascinée par les papiers colorés. Leurs amis étaient formidables. Les cadeaux étaient utiles, bien pensés, mignons, ou juste drôles, comme celui de Corentin qui avait fait bien rire Mary. Un pot de sable, un collier de fleurs séchées et la vidéo de leur tentative de mariage.

\- Magnifique lancer mon ange.

\- Très joli crochet Honey.

Mais leur plus beau cadeau fut la lettre qui arriva dans leur boite aux lettres le lendemain.

\- Mary… C'est la réponse de l'AFDA… Joan va avoir un petit frère...


	45. Chapter 45 : Et maintenant ?

_**Chapitre 4**__**5**__** : Et Maintenant ?**_

Elles vivaient en France depuis presque deux ans. Mary de simple serveuse était devenue chef de rang, Andréa songeait, avec Corentin, à ouvrir une nouvelle filiale.

La vie avait continué, la famille s'était agrandie avec l'arrivée de Adrien et Stephen. Elles étaient heureuses.

\- Tu penses qu'on retournera à Hawaii ?

\- Ton cailloux perdu au milieux de l'océan te manque ?-

\- Andréa, t'es méchante !

\- Un retour est tout à fait envisageable.

\- Je sais. Mais d'un certain coté, j'ai peur.

\- Steve ?

\- Oui.

\- On a tout notre temps. On ira quand tu voudras.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Me too.

_**Fin**_

_**Merci de m'avoir suivi dans mes **__**bêtises**__** ! Et si vous êtes **__**intéressé**__**(e)s par des retrouvailles McGarrettiennes, dites le moi !**_


	46. SUITE !

Coucou chers lecteurs !

Vous pouvez trouver la suite de cette fic sous le titre "Retrouvailles" sur mon profil.

Bonne lecture !


End file.
